Maestro, ¿de donde vengo?
by sorgin
Summary: Kiki es un niño, es pequeño pero no tonto. ha luchado como uno más y ahora busca las respuestas que le fueron negadas. Porque él es el aprendiz de Aries, ¿pero que fue de sus padres? Eso es algo a lo que solo Mu puede contestarle. (Mención Yaoi)


Maestro, ¿de donde vengo?

Esas cuatro palabras fueron las que dejaron confundido al caballero de aries, quien sin comprender levanto el rostro para mirar con interés a su alumno. Sus manos machadas de arcilla apretaron con excesiva fuerza deformando el frágil jarrón

-¿Cómo que de donde vienes Kiki?- Al final ese día había llegado. Diez años eran demasiados para un niño que se había visto obligado a crecer entre adultos. Kiki era trabajador y un aprendiz entusiasta, quizás eso le había conducido a comente el error de no tratarle como un niño más habitualmente.- Verás Kiki,- Con desgana quito el pie del pedal para que el torno dejase de girar y se limpio las manos en el pantalón de trabajo.- Cuando dos adultos se quieren, demuestran sus sentimientos de una manera física …

-No maestro.- Mu lo miro sorprendido.- Ya se de donde vienen los bebes.

-¿A sí?

-Si maestro, Seiya me lo contó.-Mu bufo preocupado.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo el caballero de Pegaso?

-Dijo que cuando te haces mayor y tu cuerpo cambia, sientes cosas en el estómago.- El caballero dorado le miro asombrado.- Me dijo que cuando conocemos a una persona y nos gusta mucho nos crecen mariposas fantasmas en el estómago.

-¿Mariposas fantasmas?- Río.

-Si porque puedes notarlas, pero no las ves.

-¿Y que hacen esas mariposas?

-Dan vueltas en la tripa maestro.- Contestó ofendido por la obviedad.- ¿Es que a ti nunca te ha pasado?- La sonrisa del mayor se ensancho.

-Sí, es solo que … fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero dime, ¿que más te contó Seiya?

-Dijo que después de un tiempo las personas quieren demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren y que por ello deciden tener un bebe.- El muchacho frunció el ceño.- Seiya dice que es algo muy bonito cuando dos personas comparten su cosmos para tener un bebe.

Sin dejar de sonreír el guardián de la primera casa cambio su asiento en el taburete de madera por las escaleras que conducían a la parte posterior de su templo, donde jugueteaba su alumno. Alzo su mano no demasiado limpia para atraer el rostro de Kiki y golpear suavemente una frente contra la otra.

-Hazme un favor Kiki, cuando decidas que alguien te gusta, o incluso antes, cuando notes que tu cuerpo cambia y no lo entiendes habla conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?- El niño alzo los ojos aunque no pudo ver sino la borrosa cara de su maestro.

-Si, pero …, ¿es que Seiya me mintió? -Pregunto preocupado.

-No, es solo que él también es muy joven y no lo sabe todo.-Mintió. Seiya había explicado a Kiki lo mejor que había podido en un momento tan comprometido y ese mal trago no podía hacérselo pasar dos veces. A fin de cuentas Kiki era su responsabilidad.- Ahora dime, ¿ qué es lo que quieres saber?

El muchacho se aparto ligeramente de su maestro y el caballero pudo contemplar como sus mejillas se teñían de tono rojizo.

-Simplemente quiero saber, ¿de donde vengo?, maestro, ¿usted sabe quienes fueron mis padres?, ¿porque me abandonaron?

-¡Pero que tonterías dices!- Su voz se elevó y el pequeño se encogió mirando al suelo.- ¡Tus padres no te abandonaron!- Su voz más dura de lo esperada arrancó una mirada de esperanza en el corazón del menor.

-Entonces, ¿sabe quienes eran?- La emocionada mirada de Kiki le hizo percatarse de su error. Había jurado mantenerlo en secreto y ahora se encontraba desnudo ante tantas mentiras que había ocultado.

-Kiki simplemente olvídalo, por favor.- El niño le miro sin comprender.- Saberlo solo te hará más daño.

-Maestro.- Su voz tembló suplicante, para él era incomprensible tanta crueldad por parte de la única persona que le había demostrado afecto.- No puedo, yo quiero … no, yo necesito saberlo.- Tomo el rostro de Mu entre sus pequeñas manos para obligarle a mirarle.- Mu.- Le habló como a un igual.- Aunque no tengo armadura he combatido como un igual cuando se me ha pedido. He demostrado mi valor, ¿Acaso no confías en mí maestro?

Mu bufó. Era imposible negarse a una petición tan necesaria. Un suspiro fue arrancado de sus cansados labios. Apoyó los codos sobre el escalón superior y dejo caer su cuerpo contra ellos. El sol le cegó durante unos instantes.

-Tu madre.- Comenzó sin estar muy seguro de las palabras que debía utilizar.- Era el ser más hermoso que he conocido.

-¿De veras?-Pregunto emocionado el pequeño.

-Una sonrisa suya era capaz de alegrar el día más oscuro.- Sus labios se movieron faltos de confianza, pero la ansiedad del niño le hizo proseguir.- Como la tuya.- Kiki se sonrojó.

-¿Y como era?- Una sonrisa descuidada asomó por los labios de Mu.

-Caprichosa, orgullosa, altiva …-Kiki le miró asustado.- Cariñosa, atenta y a menudo adorable. Tenía un carácter explosivo. Te pareces mucho.- Los ojos ansiosos del niño le hizo saber que no era buena idea hacerle esperar.

-Cuando tu madre llegó a Grecia fuimos muchos lo que nos sentimos atraídos por … ella. Su belleza era comparable a la de una diosa y cada vez que entraba a algún lugar todos se giraban para poder mirarla.

-¿Tu también maestro?

-Sí, siempre.- Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosada al recordar sus días de juventud.- Pero tu madre era muy orgullosa y odiaba que la gente te acercara a ella simplemente por su aspecto; así que tenía mucho cuidado a la hora de escoger a sus amigos.

-¿Y mi papa?- La mirada del caballero de oro se oscureció durante un instante.

-El os adoraba a ti y a tu madre. El … hizo lo que pudo por salvaros.

-Entonces, es cierto, están muertos.

-Kiki.- Acarició la cabeza del pequeño como si de un animalito abandonado se tratase.- Ellos te adoraban. El día que naciste fue el más feliz de su vida créeme. No dejaban de sonreír, eras tan pequeñito que parecías que ibas a romperte cada vez que te movías.

\- Pero, ¡¿qué les paso?!- Sus ojos se enturbiaron.

\- Naciste en una época oscura Kiki. El patriarca actuaba extraño y algunos caballeros se sublevaron contra su autoridad. Tu padre fue uno de ellos.- El pequeño abrió los ojos impactado por el descubrimiento.- Por aquel entonces nadie sabía que Saga había usurpado el lugar del patriarca y tu padre fue declarado rebelde y se le impuso la pena capital.

-Saga, ¿lo mato?- Pregunto mientras se esforzaba por recordar el rostro de aquel que era caballero de géminis.

\- No debes culpar a Saga por ello.- Sentencio con voz cansada.- El había sido controlado por un dios malvado y al final, el mismo acabo siendo víctima de él.

-Pero maestro, ¿entonces que paso con mi madre?- Mu se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.

-Ella se sacrifico por ti.

El pequeño pelirrojo se alejo del templo del carnero y atravesó la segunda casa sin atender el saludo de su propietario. Sus pasos vacilantes le encaminaron a través de la sombras. Mu le observo partir y suspiro cansado, debía haberle contado la verdad, pero ello solo habría traumatizado aún más al pequeño niño. El aroma de las rosas acarició su nariz y lo aspiro con necesidad.

-Afrodita.- El caballero de piscis sonrío coquetamente.

-Así que su madre se sacrifico por él.- La burla en su voz no le paso desapercibida.

-En cierto modo así fue.

-Supongo.- Sonrió satisfecho mientras se acercaba al carnero.- Pero creo que debiste decirle que su padre sigue vivo.

-Demasiadas mentiras Afrodita. Tendría que darle demasiadas explicaciones. -El caballero de Piscis se encogió de hombros divertido mientras le dejaba un suave beso sobre los labios.

-Es posible Mu. Pero sería conveniente que se las dieras mientras puedas. Nuestra vida es corta y nuestras alegrías escasas. Y Kiki tiene derecho a saber que tu, mi valiente caballero de Aries, eres su padre. -La sonrisa de Afrodita fue amable y triste al mismo tiempo. Y Mu supo que aquellas palabras contenían la verdad.

Se dejo abrazar por el caballero de oro mientras se repetía mentalmente lo que debía hacer, lo que era correcto. Y con un suspiro decidido se separo del hombre que en los últimos meses se había convertido, no solo en su pareja, si no también en una parte de sí mismo y llamó a su aprendiz a vos en grito.

Kiki corrió a su lado y saludo eufórico agitando su mano a Afrodita, quien le devolvió el saludo a modo de despedida antes de marcharse. Y el niño desvió la mirada para observar con interés a su maestro sentado en los escalones principales del templo de Aries.

\- Ven Kiki.- Golpeo el espacio libre a su lado y le indico por gestos que se sentara.- Ven y deja que te hable de tus padres.

Y con una sonrisa radiante el muchacho observo al hombre que le había criado, que se había desvelado las noches que no podía dormir, deseando en su fuero interno que su verdadero padre fuera él y nu otro.


End file.
